Película de Star Wars sin título (2020)
|productor=Kathleen Kennedy |guión= |reparto= |música= |distribuidora=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |estreno= |duración= |presupuesto= |idioma= |canon= |timeline= |era= |sigue a= |seguido de= }} Una película independiente de Star Wars sin título estaba planeada para lanzarse en 2020, para ser dirigida por Josh Trank, de un guion por Simon Kinberg. Reportes sugerían que la película iba a estar centrada en el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett y se anunció para un lanzamiento en 2018. Trank dejó el proyecto, sin embargo, después de problemas en el set y la pobre recepción de su película 4 Fantásticos, y la reluctancia de Lucasfilm de que él continuara como director. Disney luego anunció que una tercera película independiente estaba planeada para 2020, pero ni el enfoque a Boba Fett ni la continuidad de Kinberg fueron confirmados. Sin embargo, en mayo de 2019, Disney lanzó su agenda teatral hasta el 2021 y no tenía a ninguna película de Star Wars sino hasta 2022. Desarrollo En 2012, The Walt Disney Company adquirió Lucasfilm y comenzó a planear el futuro de la franquicia de Star Wars. Ellos inmediatamente anunciaron su intención de producir la trilogía de secuelas, y ese anuncio fue pronto seguido por noticias de varias películas independientes que no estaban conectadas al núcleo de la saga de la familia Skywalker. Esto fue confirmado por Bob Iger, el presidente y director ejecutivo de The Walt Disney Company, el 5 de febrero de 2013. Iger luego declaró que habría al menos dos películas independientes, una escrita por Lawrence Kasdan y otra por Simon Kinberg. La primera independiente finalmente se convertiría en Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars de 2016, mientras que Kasdan escribió Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars de 2018 con su hijo Jon. thumb|200px|left|Rumores habían sugerido que esta película se enfocaría en Boba Fett. El 14 de junio de 2014, fue anunciado que la película de Kinberg iba a ser dirigida por Josh Trank. Reportes habían sugerido que la película se centraría en el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett.Breznican, Anthony. "Fantastic Flameout." ''Entertainment Weekly'' 21 Aug. 2015: 16-17. Print. "In the months that followed, Trank continued pushing for his edit and participated in a PR campaign to minimize rumors of discord on set. Few bought it, including Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy, who had hired him in June 2014 to direct a Star Wars stand-alone film about Boba Fett for 2018." De acuerdo a Entertainment Weekly, la historia de la película de Trank no solo se hubiera enfocado en Fett, sino también en el grupo de cazarrecompensas vistos junto a Fett en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]–4-LOM, Bossk, Dengar, IG-88 y Zuckuss. Trank y un teaser de la película, iban a ser originalmente lanzados en 2018, estaban programados para verse en la Celebration Anaheim el 19 de abril de 2015, pero la apariencia de la convención fue cancelada y, en su lugar, la reorganizaron para concentrarse solo en el director Gareth Edwards y Rogue One. Lucasfilm, según reportan, pretendía anunciar la película enfocada en Fett durante el panel, complementada con un rollo de teaser. Poco después, el 1 de mayo de 2015, se anunció que Trank había dejado el proyecto. De acuerdo a Trank, su involucramiento con el proyecto terminó porque él quería perseguir películas con características menores. Medios de comunicación habían reportado, sn embargo, que la decisión fue hecha por Lucasfilm debido a la producción problemática con la críticamente paneada película de Trank 4 Fantásticos. Trank había hablado sobre querer perseguir su propia visión para 4 Fantásticos y reclamó que la intromisión del estudio se había interpuesto en eso. Aunque Trank intentó minimizar los reportes de problemas entre él y el estudio, la presidenta de Lucasfilm Kathleen Kennedy, según informan, no creyó el giro, y fue dejado de su película de Star Wars. El lanzamiento de 2018 originalmente destinado para le película fue finalmente dado a la fotografía de Han Solo de Kasdan, dirigida por Ron Howard. Disney luego confirmó que una tercera película independiente sería lanzada en 2020, aunque ni el enfoque ni la continuidad de Kinberg fueron confirmadas. Kinberg había continuado con Lucasfilm como un productor ejecutivo en la serie de televisión Star Wars Rebels, y desde entonces ha aprovechado para hacer su debut como director con la película de 20th Century Fox's Dark Phoenix para un lanzamiento el 7 de junio de 2019. El 17 de agosto de 2017 se reportó por The Hollywood Reporter que un spin-off de Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba en marcha, con Stephen Daldry en las primeras conversaciones para dirigir. Más tarde, se mencionó que las películas sobre Boba Fett y Yoda, respectivamente, aún estaban siendo consideradas para el futuro. The Hollywood Reporter reiteró su reporte sobre una película de Kenobi el 24 de mayo de 2018 mientras también declaraba que James Mangold, el director de The Wolverine y Logan, escribiría y dirigiría una película de Boba Fett. Sin embargo, en septiembre de 2018, Bob Iger dijo que habría un «descanso» en el lanzamiento de las películas de Star Wars, ya que él sentía que había sido «un mucho, muy rápido». (Él reafirmó esto en abril de 2019: «Nos tomaremos una pausa, un tiempo y regresaremos... Habrá otras películas de Star Wars, pero habrá un pequeño hiato.» ) En octubre de 2018, se reportó que la película planeada había sido desechada, con Lucasfilm enfocándose en la próxima serie de televisión dirigida por Jon Favreau The Mandalorian. El 22 de febrero de 2019, se reportó por CNBC que Hasbro vería una depresión en ventas en 2020 con la ausencia de un nuevo artículo, indicando que la película había sido removida de su programación inicial. El 7 de mayo de 2019, Disnet lanzó su agenda de lanzamientos teatrales 2020-2027, la cual reveló que las películas de Star Wars están programadas para estrenarse en 2022, 2024 y 2026, no en 2020. Bibliografía * * * * * * Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *Disney To Release ‘Star Wars’ Spinoffs Based On Individual Characters on Deadline */Film Interview: ‘Star Wars Rebels’ Simon Kinberg Talks Daily Schedule, Internet Rumors and Episode VII on /Film Category:Películas antológicas Category:Películas independientes